


[podfic] The Sounds of Your Breathing

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of transfixeddream's fic "The Sounds of Your Breathing."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> It was just something Jensen mentioned when he was drunk, something he never expected Jared to remember or actually try to fulfill. (Warning for consensual somnophilia kink.)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:12:08</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Sounds of Your Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sounds of Your Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240761) by [transfixeddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream). 



**Title:** [The Sounds of Your Breathing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/240761)  
 **Author:** transfixeddream  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** It was just something Jensen mentioned when he was drunk, something he never expected Jared to remember or actually try to fulfill.  
 **Warnings:** consensual somnophilia kink  
 **Length:** 00:12:08

**Podficcer's note:** This was recorded as a gift for katstark for round two of Cake Swap at cakehole_club!

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Sounds%20of%20Your%20Breathing/The%20Sounds%20of%20Your%20Breathing.mp3) (11.3 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Sounds%20of%20Your%20Breathing/The%20Sounds%20of%20Your%20Breathing%20-%20podbook.zip) (6 MB)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sounds-of-your-breathing).

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/36215.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1982581.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/95214.html)


End file.
